


Don't Let Me Be Your Enemy

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, AU in Canon, AU в каноне, Angst, M/M, OOC, er - Freeform, ангст, много фанонов
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убей своих любимых — и станешь Богом, получишь силу, о которой даже не мечтал; сохрани им жизнь — и спасешь в себе человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Be Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> В ЭТОМ ФИКЕ КАНОН НАГИБАЮТ И ИМЕЮТ ВО ВСЕ ЩЕЛИ!  
> Я предупредила хд 
> 
> Тут типа плейлист имеется http://8tracks.com/dasha12324/jugram-x-buzz-b  
> Название — строчка из Simon Curtis – Enemy. Эта песня слишком идеально подходит под этот пейринг.  
> Названия глав — строки из различных песен :д.

Базз-Би проснулся от боли в груди. Он открыл глаза, не сразу понимая, где он, разумом находясь где-то далеко-далеко отсюда. Наверху белел потолок, слепя даже в полумраке.  
  
Базз-Би было нечем дышать. В грудную клетку словно наложили раскаленных углей. Такое же чувство было, когда он пользовался своими способностями, но тогда чувство было очень приятным, оно придавало только больше сил. Сейчас же хотелось выть от боли, но сил хватало только на то, чтобы лежать неподвижно, злобно сверля взглядом потолок и мечтая, чтобы это закончилось.  
  
Базз-Би тяжко вздохнул, что далось ему с огромным трудом, и попытался сесть.  
  
Его тут же скрутило почти что в агонии. Он рухнул обратно на кровать, задыхаясь, повернулся набок, подтягивая колени к груди и жмурясь до звезд перед глазами. Это было похоже на судорогу, какой иногда может свести ѝкры, например, но никак не сердце с легкими. Базз-Би закусил щеку с силой, оскалился, едва слышно зарычав, хотя хотелось выть в голос.  
  
Базз-Би показалось, он сейчас сгорит изнутри.  
  
Так себе смерть, на самом деле. Если великий Базз-Би и умрет однажды, то должен умереть зрелищно и красиво, а тут ни зрителей, ни зрелищ.  
  
Возможно, именно это его и спасло.  
  
Базз-Би отпустило резко, и он наконец смог вдохнуть, пусть и с очень большим трудом. Сердце ныло, но уже без жара, а как мышцы после тренировки. Было почти не больно, но зато страшно.  
  
Базз-Би расслабился медленно, моргнул, обнаружив, что глаза были мокрыми. Он перевернулся на спину, бездумно уставившись в потолок, стер проступившую влагу сухими и почему-то холодными ладонями.  
  
С этой херней определенно надо было что-то все-таки делать.  
  
Базз-Би посмотрел на простыни, которые сжимал в пальцах и со вздохом облегчения обнаружил, что не оставил следов. Оказалось, ладони все это время были холодными. Собственный огонь вел себя так, будто не мог вырваться, и поэтому решил оккупировать грудную клетку.  
  
Он устало посмотрел в окно, где солнце только-только поднималось, и решил, что в Академию сегодня не пойдет.  
  
Вся эта хрень началась с того, что он встретился с Хашвальтом.  
  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Хашвальт стал бы в этом деле мастером.  
  
Удивительно, но лед в его глазах разжигал в Базз-Би еще более яркий и мучительный огонь. Грудь жгло так нестерпимо, что, казалось, избавиться от этого гадостного чувства можно было только хорошей дракой. С обладателем этого взгляда, например. Но Хашвальт только смотрел своими невозможными глазами, не желая ни говорить, ни драться. Еще этот мерзкий тип Хьюберт постоянно крутился рядом с ним, сверкая гаденькой улыбочкой. Базз-Би страшно бесили они оба, а в груди все разгоралось и разгоралось, порой жгло так сильно, что он не мог заснуть.  
  
В груди горело и до того, как они снова встретились, на самом деле, но не так страшно. Базз-Би сначала думал, что это просто из-за того, что он еще не привык к своей огненной мощи. Тогда ему ведь было больно даже провести рукой близко к свечке, но сейчас-то он способен в руках раскаленные угли держать, и даже ожогов не останется. Именно поэтому жжение в груди страшно беспокоило, но Базз-Би не был бы Базз-Би, если бы сразу же обратился в местную больницу по совместительству лабораторию. Во-первых, он считал, что ничего страшного не произойдет, а, во-вторых, подобные заведения никогда не внушали Базз-Би доверия.  
  
Проблем особых и не было, пока Базз-Би не начал просыпаться от боли. Реацу бурлила вокруг него, мешала дышать и жить не только ему одному, но и соседу по комнате, который быстро на этой почве съехал, оставив Базз-Би мучиться одного. Удивительно, но в таких припадках он ничего не сжигал, словно теряя всю свою силу.  
  
Базз-Би неглубоко вздохнул и поднялся. Он теперь боялся, что в любой момент его может скрутить так снова. Нужно все-таки обратиться к Аскину, пожалуй. Ему, по крайней мере, доверять можно. Наверное. По крайней мере, он выглядел приличнее остальных работников больницы-лаборатории.  
  
Пришлось одеться в форму, потому что, во-первых, по дворцу нельзя было расхаживать в какой-нибудь нормальной одежде, а, во-вторых, студентам Академии в принципе запрещено было появляться где-либо не в форме. Базз-Би это страшно бесило тоже, но что поделать-то, он и так с трудом сюда попал, не хватало еще, чтобы его выгнали из-за такой фигни. А ведь могли же. Здесь все такие принципиальные, аж тошно.  
  
Есть одновременно хотелось и не хотелось, так что со столовой Базз-Би решил повременить.  
  
Личные покои Аскина находились не в жилом крыле, как у всех нормальных квинси, а прямо у лабораторий. Туда ползти было минут двадцать, настолько огромен был дворец. К тому времени, как Базз-Би добрался туда, живот уже настойчиво урчал, но квинси его игнорировал. Потом. Гораздо больше его интересовало, почему так жжет в груди. Это чувство, кстати, вернулось, только было едва заметно.  
  
Базз-Би не был уверен, что Аскин еще у себя. Тот вставал ужасно рано, порой казалось, что не спал вовсе. Может, действительно не спал, кстати, кто его знает. По крайней мере, ощущение создавалось именно такое.  
  
Базз-Би постучал, и дверь открылась через некоторое время. Аскин выглядел невероятно бодро и вообще явно радовался жизни. Он был уже одет в свою белоснежную, как и все в этом дворце, форму, сверкал улыбкой, и от него явственно пахло крепким кофе.  
  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, чуть приподнимая бровь.  
  
— Привет, — хмуро отозвался Базз-Би. Аскин был старше его в несколько раз, но ему было как-то все равно. К тому же, сам Аскин не пытался возражать такому фамильярному обращению. Возможно, понимал, что это бесполезно. — Со мной какая-то хрень происходит, можешь помочь?  
  
Аскин приподнял бровь еще выше.  
  
— Приходи через час в лаборатории, скажешь, что ко мне, и тебя пропустят.  
  
Базз-Би скривился, но пришлось согласиться. Он надеялся разобраться с этим как можно скорее, потому что не хотелось, чтобы его внезапно скрутило посреди коридора или в столовой. Хотя никто кроме него к Аскину так просто не заявлялся. Их нельзя было назвать друзьями, конечно, но общались они относительно близко.  
  
В столовую Базз-Би все-таки спустился. Народу там было уже много, что вообще не добавляло к настроению. День и так с утра не задался. Еще больше он не задался, как только Базз-Би пересекся с вездесущим Юго взглядом. Ему теперь казалось, что взгляд Хашвальта может работать, как холодильник.  
  
Базз-Би поскрипел зубами, так ничего и не съел и через час вернулся к лабораториям. Пускать его сначала не очень хотели, даже когда он сказал, что к Аскину. Местная работница скривилась, когда Базз-Би сказал так фамильярно. Если б его за такое не грозились убить, он бы и к императору по имени обращался. Но умирать ему было никак нельзя. По крайней мере, пока он с Юго не разберется.  
  
Аскин вовремя его заметил и подозвал.  
  
Местная больница-лаборатория представляла собой просто громадное помещение, под которое было отведено целое крыло. Здесь были высоченные потолки, куча различного оборудования, еще большая куча людей, и все это — белое до омерзения. Стены, потолок, пол, койки, приборы, двери, люди, свет, льющийся с огромных ламп. Базз-Би не представлял, как здесь можно работать круглые сутки, у него глаза начали болеть спустя три минуты пребывания в этом месте.  
  
В кабинете у Аскина тоже все белое, единственным пятном другого цвета были волосы и глаза Аскина, и Базз-Би приходилось щуриться, чтобы не ослепнуть окончательно. Единственное, что радовало, так это то, что здесь потрясающе пахло кофе, а не хлоркой.  
  
— Как тут вообще работать можно? — пробормотал он хмуро, усаживаясь на диван.  
  
— За десятилетия привыкаешь, — отозвался медик с вежливой улыбкой. — Ну так что там с тобой происходит?  
  
— В груди жжет, — мрачно отозвался Базз-Би, потирая уже уставшие глаза. Ему казалось, он никогда не привыкнет к этой чертовой белизне. Ну неужели так сложно было выбрать священным цветом… ну, бежевый, например. Или кремовый какой-нибудь. Или даже не такой белый, чтобы не было так больно.  
  
Аскин посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь в ожидании последующих объяснений.  
  
— Ну… как будто горит что-то внутри.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, у тебя есть способности к пирокинезу, и есть вероятность того, что проблема в нестабильности твоей реацу. У молодых такое бывает, и…  
  
— А бывает так, что из-за этого болит так, что орать хочется? — спросил Базз-Би, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте. Аскин посмотрел на него настороженно. — Я сегодня от этого проснулся, так скрутило, что не пошевелиться. Это нормально?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Базз-Би скривился.  
  
— Спасибо за поддержку.  
  
— Не за что, — Аскин сел за свой стол, рука его потянулась к кружке, но он одернул ее и сложил локти на стол, подперев подбородок руками. — Раз это беспокоит, пройдешь обследование у нас. Сегодня и завтра на занятия не пойдешь, в Академию мы сообщим. Вообще такое бывает, когда дар только-только пробуждается, но ты вроде с ним давно, разве нет?  
  
— Уже лет пять, — буркнул Базз-Би. Ему совсем не нравилась вся эта ситуация. Не знать, что с тобой происходит — это в принципе не очень здорово. — Но такого никогда не было.  
  
— А когда это началось? И могло ли это быть связано с каким-либо событием?  
  
Базз-Би уже было хотел открыть рот, чтобы ответить, но осекся и судорожно попытался найтись с ответом. Он не хотел говорить о том, что в груди начало болеть, когда Юго уехал с Яхве. И тем более не хотел говорить, что жечь начало нестерпимо, когда они встретились снова, а лед в глазах не совсем друга ранил в самое сердце.  
  
— Три года назад, — отозвался Базз-Би так беспечно, как мог, старательно делая вид, что все замечательно. — Понятия не имею.  
  
Аскин, казалось, не поверил. Он посмотрел внимательно и испытующе, и под этим взглядом стало немного не по себе. Аскин будто смотрел в самую душу. Базз-Би порой был уверен, что этот мужчина способен читать мысли. Он не был осведомлен точно, есть ли у Аскина дар, только слухи всякие ходили. Бывают ли квинси-телепаты?  
  
— Обследование, в любом случае, покажет, — отозвался тот примирительно, откидываясь на спинку стула. Аскин вытянул крохотный листик, такой же ужасно белый. Настолько белый, что сливался с поверхностью стола. Аскин что-то на нем написал и протянул Базз-Би, тот поднялся с дивана и взял его. Попытка прочесть написанное ни к чему не привела, закорючки выглядели так, будто писал Аскин на совершенно незнакомом языке.  
  
— Как вы это вообще понимаете? — проворчал Базз-Би, пытаясь вчитаться.  
  
— Десятилетия практики, — тот снова подпер подбородок ладонью, с сожалением покосился на пустую кружку и тяжко вздохнул. — Иди в больничный отдел, там сам разберешься. Как закончишь, зайдешь ко мне.  
  
Базз-Би скривился, поднялся и только сухо поблагодарил. Он надеялся, что все это будет быстро, но быстро тут не делают ничего. Оперативно работают, только если на горизонте появляется сам император, что случается раз лет этак в никогда.  
  
Базз-Би Яхве так больше и не видел. Только в тот чертов раз три года назад, когда его мир рухнул, а в груди вспыхнул страшнейший пожар.  
  
Мысли об этом только разозлили.  
  
Обследования были долгими и нудными, Базз-Би только скучал на них, стремительно теряя терпение. Тут было очень много незнакомых лиц, изредка появлялись студенты и — еще реже — солдаты, на которых Базз-Би уже успел насмотреться, и былого восхищения они не вызывали. Единственное, что радовало во всей ситуации — так это легальный пропуск нудных занятий. Базз-Би не был таким глупым, каким обычно казался или какого из себя порой строил, и учился он хорошо… или мог бы учиться хорошо, если бы великая сила лени не мешала ему в этом.  
  
Когда Базз-Би выдали результаты, где вообще ничерта не понятно, куча цифр, букв, графиков, каких-то совсем уж неизвестных иероглифов, которые одним своим видом внушали ужас, он попытался прочесть что-нибудь сам, но ничего не вышло.  
  
Аскину хватило беглого взгляда на эти несколько листов, чтобы заключить:  
  
— Здоров, как бык.  
  
Базз-Би приподнял бровь и уставился на него почти что злобно.  
  
— А у здоровых, как бык, людей бывают боли и жжение в груди? — спросил он воинственно.  
  
— Нет, — невозмутимо отозвался Аскин, пролистывая бумаги еще раз. — Но судя по тому, что я вижу, ты здоров.  
  
— Но так же не бывает, — возмутился Базз-Би, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Не бывает. Но здоров же.  
  
Аскин подтянул к себе свою кружку, от которой так сильно пахло кофе, и сделал небольшой глоток.  
  
Базз-Би скривился.  
  
— И что мне делать?  
  
Аскин сделал еще один глоток и пожал плечами. Базз-Би сначала показалось, что ему вообще все равно, и он разозлился, но глаза у Аскина были серьезными и внимательными.  
  
— Пока не знаю. Сейчас жжет?  
  
Базз-Би прислушался к себе, застыв. Да, жгло. Едва заметно. Это не было приятным теплом в груди, какой всегда преследовал его раньше, до того события три года назад, это был жар, навязчивый и неприятный. Как будто по внутренностям водили нагретой наждачкой.  
  
— Да. Несильно, но да.  
  
Аскин посмотрел на него задумчиво, замерев статуей, и Базз-Би быстро понял, что мужчина прикасается к нему с помощью реацу. Она была холодной, острой и даже немного неприятной, но ощущение было намного лучше того, что поселилось у него в груди. Сначала пальцы из реацу прикасались только к коже, и ощущение было очень похоже на то, как будто его касаются настоящие обычные пальцы. Базз-Би расслабился, не возражая, хотя он не был уверен, что Аскин сможет найти что-нибудь, раз уж приборы не нашли. Прикосновения вдруг переместились и почувствовались на сердце. Базз-Би содрогнулся всем телом, уставился на Аскина удивленно и пораженно.  
  
— Тише, не бойся и не дергайся, — голос медика шелестел.  
  
Ощущение было диким и странным. Базз-Би сжал губы в тонкую полоску, стараясь не дрожать. Ему стало холодно. Жжение не пропало, но теперь к нему примешивались эти ледяные касания, достававшие до самого сердца, трогавшие его даже изнутри. Эти касания никак не препятствовали его работе, не мешали дышать, но было страшно.  
  
— Я ничего не чувствую, — сообщил Аскин, отмирая, и тут же холод исчез. Базз-Би приложил ладонь к груди, потирая.  
  
— Ну как ничего не чувствуешь?! Почему тогда жжет?  
  
Аскин потер лицо ладонью, соображая.  
  
— Не знаю. Ты точно это не придумал, чтобы занятия пропустить?  
  
— Аскин! — Базз-Би зашипел, ощерившись.  
  
— Тихо-тихо, я шучу. А то подожжешь еще тут что-нибудь, — он помолчал. — Можешь через некоторое время еще прийти на обследование, может, что-нибудь да всплывет.  
  
— А сейчас-то мне что делать?  
  
— Жить спокойно. Ну, насколько это возможно.  
  
— А вдруг это какая-то новая неизвестная болезнь? — Базз-Би сделал страшные глаза и тут же фыркнул, руша иллюзию.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — Аскин нахмурился, отмахнувшись. Базз-Би надул губы и поднялся.  
  
— Ладно, пойду тогда. Все равно спасибо, — буркнул он, уже направляясь к двери. Аскин молчал с секунду, а потом сообщил:  
  
— Ко мне не так давно приходили с похожей проблемой.  
  
Базз-Би замер и повернулся к нему, ожидая продолжения.  
  
— Только в груди у того квинси не жгло, а, — он повел рукой у груди, решая, как сказать лучше, — холодно было. Ну и болело тоже.  
  
— Кто это был?  
  
— Это конфиденциальная информация, но для твоего успокоения могу сказать, что этот квинси жив, здоров и прекрасно функционирует.  
  
Функционирует. Дурацкое слово, как будто о части какого-то механизма. Хотя тут же все делается «на благо империи и императора». Аж мерзко.  
  
Базз-Би вернулся в свою комнату в общежитии и развалился на кровати, смотря в потолок. Грудь ныла, жгло, но не так сильно и заметно, как обычно по утрам. Базз-Би тяжко вздохнул и повернулся набок, тоскливо обнимая подушку. Его так бесило это жжение, потому что оно мешало лежать спокойно, хотя очень хотелось расслабиться и провести халявный выходной в свое удовольствие — отдыхая в постели. Можно было бы попытаться развести Юго на драку, но вставать было лень. Где-то в глубине души Базз-Би понимал, что ни к чему это не приведет, но вслух он никогда этого не признает.  
  
Рядом с Юго жжение только усиливалось, начиная заставлять подойти ближе, заставляя пытаться достучаться до него, потому что откуда-то Базз-Би знал, что стоит пробиться сквозь эту стену льда, как боль исчезнет.  
  
Почему-то Базз-Би показалось, что тот квинси, о котором говорил Аскин, и есть Юго. Он не знал, откуда такая мысль, но она казалась правильной и логичной, хотя была абсолютно ничем не подтверждена. Базз-Би привык быть уверенным в своей правоте, и его это более чем устраивало.  
  
Жжение не прекращалось. И чем чаще Базз пересекался с Юго, тем сильнее жгло. А Юго все также смотрел на него так, будто и не узнавал вовсе, будто предпочел забыть и не вспоминать больше.  
  
Базз-Би страшно хотелось вырвать эти ледяные стекляшки из его глазниц, но он все никак не мог улучить подходящего момента. Юго определенно точно избегал его, будто они были одинаковыми полюсами магнита. Только вот действовало это почему-то только на одного Юго, потому что Базз-Би тянуло к нему, а эта ходячая глыба льда бессовестно игнорировала в ответ.  
  
В какой-то момент жечь стало постоянно. Сильно, ощутимо, так, что было сложно сосредоточиться хоть на чем-нибудь. В груди будто поселилось солнце, которое с трудом умещалось за ребрами и стремилось вырваться. Не такое солнце, какое светит над дворцом, конечно же, а горячее, живое, как в Генсее, например.  
  
Каждый раз, стоило пересечься с Юго взглядом, столкнуться, пройти мимо, как внутри становилось больно, а солнце беспомощно протягивало лучи, пытаясь дотянуться до ледяной глыбы в чужом сердце.  
  
Однажды Базз-Би это наконец-то надоело.  
  
Он не продумывал никакого плана. Он просто хотел перехватить Юго где-нибудь в пустынном коридоре, вцепиться в него и выбить всю дурь, разбить красивое лицо до крови, чтобы она текла по белой коже.  
  
Перехватить Юго однажды субботним вечером получилось. Коридор был совсем пуст, только они вдвоем. Базз-Би завернул за угол и увидел его безукоризненно прямую спину, пшеничные волосы, струящиеся до талии. Он был без фуражки и без плаща, но зато на поясе покачивался меч.  
— Юго! — позвал Базз-Би хмуро и громко. Голос отскочил от стен. Хашвальт не сбавил шага. Базз-Би заскрипел зубами, почувствовав, как начинает разгораться пламя в груди. — Юго!  
  
Хашвальт никак не отреагировал, будто и не слышал его. Базз-Би бессильно зарычал и бросился вперед. Он схватил Хашвальта за руку и дернул на себя и вбок. Тот, явно не ожидая такого, поддался. Базз-Би вжал его в угол как раз на повороте.  
  
Базз-Би оказался вплотную, правой рукой он с силой сжимал запястье Хашвальта, прижимая его к стене, а левой вцепился в подоконник. Он тут же ощутил, как ледяная рука из реацу сжалась на его горле в ответ, готовая вот-вот перекрыть доступ к воздуху, но пока не делавшая этого. Судя по взгляду, Хашвальт был готов убивать. Но только он смотрел куда-то вбок, поверх плеча Базз-Би, совершенно игнорируя его полыхающий страстью и ненавистью взгляд. Его губы были плотно-плотно сжаты, так, что напоминали тонкий шрам.  
  
— Чего тебе нужно? — спросил Юго совершенно спокойным тоном.  
  
— Ты заебал меня игнорировать, — рыкнул Базз-Би угрожающе тихо, сдавливая его запястье только сильнее. Хватка с его горла не исчезла, но и не сжалась сильнее, что странно. Зато в груди у Базз-Би начало печь сильнее. Кулаки зачесались, он уже был готов ударить.  
  
— Это все? Теперь отпусти меня, — холод в голове Хашвальта выбешивал до ужаса.  
  
— Нет, блять, это не все! — голос резко взлетел на несколько децибел. Хашвальт не дрогнул, но едва-едва заметно поморщился. И Базз-Би вдруг понял, что броня, которой Юго окружил себя, трещит.  
  
Боль вспыхнула резко, мощно, но Базз-Би не изменился в лице, хотя вскрик едва не сорвался с его губ. В груди разверзнулся ад, охватил сердце, мешая ему биться. Но эта боль придала ему сил.  
  
Жар тянул Базз-Би к этому ледяному человеку, будто один только Юго мог его затушить. Хоть не намного. Именно Юго, его живой, настоящий Юго, теплый, но с всегда мерзнущими руками и взглядом, похожим на замерзшее озеро в морозное зимнее утро. Вот этот юноша перед ним — ни разу ни Юго. Юго где-то там, за этой ледяной стеной, сквозь которую нужно пробиться, нужно прожечь ее, расплавить, обрушить. Базз-Би тянуло к нему со страшной силой, и он не был уверен, что происходит, важно было только то, что Юго может ему помочь. И, похоже, Базз-Би может помочь ему в ответ.  
  
— Ты достал меня игнорировать! — зарычал Базз-Би, сжимая пальцы так сильно, что Юго наверняка стало больно. Он придвинулся еще ближе, смотря внимательно в глаза напротив. — Посмотри на меня!  
  
Вырваться Хашвальт не пытался. И Базз-Би ощутил, что он сомневается. Он слишком хорошо знал Юго, и тот совсем не изменился за эти года. Волны холода, исходившие от Хашвальта, перестали быть такими мощными, и на какое-то краткое мгновение жар в груди Базз-Би спал.  
  
— Посмотри на меня! — повторил Базз-Би требовательно и злобно. — Хотя бы сейчас ты можешь обратить на меня внимание?! Тебе бегать не надоело?!  
  
Его взгляд мазнул по лицу Базз-Би, и тот дрогнул.  
  
— Надоело, — шепнул Юго едва слышно и будто бы даже удивленно. Давление реацу на горло исчезло, а на грудь легла настоящая рука, не скрытая перчаткой. В груди у Базз-Би взорвалась сверхновая, желание драки резко пропало, а от удивления перехватило дыхание.  
  
Лед в глазах Юго треснул, посыпался осколками, и Базз-Би сейчас, как никогда раньше, потянуло к нему, а желание коснуться принесло физическую боль. Не такую, как в груди. Эта боль была скорее похожа на ломку наркомана, от нее выламывало кости. И это почти пугало. Но времени думать об этом не было.  
  
— Юго, — шепнул Базз-Би едва слышно, смотря на него растерянно. Взгляд Юго больше не колол, был теперь скорее пушистым свежим снегом. Базз-Би отпустил его запястье, боясь, что стена льда вернется, что стоит оборвать контакт, как он просто умрет. Но ладонь Юго не давала захлопнуть створку Медного быка, держала в сознании, забирала на себя этот дикий необузданный жар и позволяла дышать.  
  
Базз-Би шевельнулся и положил руку на грудь Юго в ответ. Пальцы укололо приятным холодом. Юго вздрогнул, растерянно опустил взгляд вниз, но тут же вскинул его обратно, будто испугавшись того, что разорвал визуальный контакт.  
  
— Ко мне. Сейчас, — вдруг шепнул он, резко схватив его за руку лихорадочно, кожу под одеждой обожгло. Базз-Би кивнул, хотел было уже сорваться с места, но Юго ухватил его крепче и вдруг дернул на себя.  
  
Базз-Би не успел вскрикнуть, рот тут же наполнился жидкой стылой мглой, словно водой, но ей невозможно было захлебнуться. Их обступила текучая холодная тьма. Какие-то размытые силуэты мелькнули перед глазами, и только рука Юго не давала Базз-Би потеряться. Испугаться он тоже не успел. Мрак расступился, и белизна комнаты ударила по глазам. Базз-Би зажмурился, пытаясь спрятаться.  
  
Юго дернул его на себя, его рука оказалась у него в волосах, а потом губы холодом обожгли губы Базз-Би.  
  
Вздрогнули оба. И застыли, держа друг друга в руках.  
  
У Юго губы оказались ледяными и сухими, но это теперь ненадолго.  
  
Оторвать руки от кожи Юго было смерти подобно. В груди наконец-то теплился покой. Было приятно горячо, а болезненный жар исчез, будто Юго забрал его себе, заковал в ледяную клетку своего сердца, и это пламя грело его, позволяло не возвращаться в состояние снежного принца.  
  
Базз-Би решил, что так и есть, но у него не было времени думать об этом сейчас.  
  
Юго цеплялся за него так лихорадочно и отчаянно, что Базз-Би понял одну простую истину: Юго нужно это не меньше, чем ему самому.  
  
Базз-Би зарывался пальцами в золото его волос и целовал, целовал, целовал — так голодно, что начинали ныть губы. Юго отвечал, кусался в ответ. Каждое прикосновение Базз-Би словно проламывало его ледяной панцирь все в новых и новых местах, и, казалось, Юго больно, будто что-то мешало ему расставаться с этой броней, но он хотел избавиться от нее, сбросить, как ненужную кожу, лишь бы чувствовать.  
  
Руки Юго скользнули вниз, он с явным трудом нащупал пояс и расстегнул его. Меч звякнул об пол.  
  
Они оказались у кровати. Юго опустился на нее, не разрывая контакта, потянул Базз-Би на себя, лег, заставляя нависнуть сверху. Он держал его пылающее лицо в ладонях, покусывал губы и едва слышно умопомрачительно стонал.  
  
Впервые Базз-Би плавился не из-за собственного жара. Он не чувствовал себя так даже в их самый первый раз. Не было так крышесносяще, так пьяно и дико. И хорошо. Возможно, дело было в слишком долгой разлуке, в непонятной появившейся связи, хотя Базз-Би теперь кажется, что она была между ними всегда, еще даже до знакомства.  
  
Юго сжимал его руку, держал крепко, не давая рухнуть в горячечное безумие, хотя Базз-Би был очень к нему близок. В его груди громыхало, теперь не так больно, но он чувствовал себя наркоманом, дорвавшимся до долгожданной дозы. У него нервно дрожали руки, пока он вытряхивал Юго из кителя. Тот все держал его за запястье, но это помогало мало. Базз-Би хотелось слиться с ним, вплавиться под кожу, греть вечность и, если понадобится, то не одну.  
  
Каждое касание Юго немного тушило бурлящий огонь, помогая дышать. Его руки взметнулись вверх, расстегнули китель, рубашку, и холодные пальцы мазнули по голой коже. Они застонали практически в унисон, от ладони Юго исходила покалывающая прохлада, а ее жгло чужой горячей кожей.  
  
У Юго в глазах расходились льды, а меж их пластами бурлила лава.  
  
Они хотели друг друга до ломоты в костях, желали так страстно, что при каждом разрыве контакта перекрывало воздух, а в груди, в клетке за ребрами прутьев билось, выжигало и сковывало холодом.  
  
Базз-Би выпрямился, садясь на чужие бедра. Он провел ладонью по расстегнутой рубашке Юго, развел ее полы в стороны. Ему казалось, еще немного, и начнет капать слюна. У Юго под кожей были видны синие узоры вен, и хотелось прочертить пальцами каждый.  
  
Юго смотрел на него с мученическим выражением лица, глаза влажно блестели, и всем своим видом он умолял прикоснуться. Губы были маняще приоткрыты.  
  
Базз-Би склонился к нему, прижался ко рту, тут же чувствуя укус. Он оперся на кровать локтем сбоку от светлой головы, широко провел языком по призывно приоткрытым губам, опуская ресницы. Он отстранился через несколько секунд, лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть в чужое лицо.  
  
Юго улыбался.  
  
Так открыто и счастливо, и эту улыбку Базз не видел на его лице слишком давно.  
  
Потом было много поцелуев, беспорядочных прикосновений, сбившегося дыхания, вздохов и стонов. И жара. Не горячечного и нездорового, а просто жара, такого приятного, приносящего только удовольствие, но никак не боль. И прохлада тоже была, ею веяло от Юго, но она нисколько не помогала хоть немного остыть. Базз надеялся, что у Юго в покоях хорошая звукоизоляция, хотя ему и без того казалось, что слышит весь чертов дворец.  
  
***  
  
Базз-Би открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, где он, и почему не один в кровати, и почему эта кровать не его. Он поморгал, сбрасывая остатки сна. Белоснежный потолок мозолил глаза, слепил не хуже света, отражающегося ото льда. Базз-Би сощурился, поворачивая голову вбок, и вдруг все встало на свои места, а внутри что-то сладко сжалось, и сердце забилось ощутимее.  
  
Юго лежал рядом. Его мягкие волосы рассыпались по подушке, невозможные длинные ресницы бросали на щеки едва заметные тени. Одеяло сползло с худого плеча, и открытая кожа явно мерзла.  
  
Базз-Би с опаской протянул к нему руку, будто Юго был иллюзией, которая исчезнет, стоит к ней прикоснуться. Но Юго не исчез, а прохладная кожа приятно легла под пальцы. Базз-Би сглотнул и подтянул одеяло повыше, придвигаясь ближе, неотрывно всматриваясь в красивое умиротворенное лицо.  
  
Сейчас было сложно поверить, что всего-то несколько часов назад у Юго был до невозможности холодный взгляд, хоть Базз-Би чувствовал, что толстая ледяная стена, окружившая его сердце, потихоньку плавится. Он знал Юго достаточно хорошо, и ничерта тот не изменился за эти три года.  
  
Сначала, конечно, Базз-Би был уверен в том, что тот Юго, который носит белоснежную форму и черный плащ поверх, — это совсем не тот Юго, которого он знал и любил. Он был уверен в том, что этот капитан Хашвальт — это совершенно другой человек, холодный, жесткий, совершенно незнакомый, чужой до того, что леденели кончики пальцев, но достаточно было подобраться ближе, заглянуть в сине-зеленые глаза, как стало ясно, что это все тот же Юго, все тот же мальчишка, который когда-то едва ли мог за себя постоять. Просто сейчас Юго немного вырос, обзавелся званием, белоснежной формой, местом при дворе, но по сути остался всем тем же.  
  
Правда, Базз-Би сомневался в этом ровно до того момента, как не зажал его в углу, когда ему страшно надоело терпеть эти ледяные взгляды, которыми обычно смотрят на пыль под ногами.  
  
Юго, оказалось, ждал этого не меньше, чем он.  
  
В результате они лежали вдвоем в одной постели в комнате капитана, и Базз-Би задумчиво разглядывал лицо напротив.  
  
Ресницы Юго дрогнули, и лед мелькнул меж век. Базз-Би даже затаил дыхание. Он вдруг испугался, что Юго сейчас решит, что эта ночь была ошибкой, скажет убираться, и тогда они точно станут врагами.  
  
Но Юго не сделал ничего этого.  
  
Он сонно моргнул, лениво пошевелился, пытаясь спрятаться под одеяло получше, и Базз поймал его холодную ладонь. Юго вскинул на него взгляд, будто только заметив, уставился тяжело, напрягшись, а потом его отпустило, и он снова растекся по подушке, расслабляясь. Его ладонь шевельнулась, раскрываясь, подставляясь под теплое касание.  
  
Базз-Би пододвинулся ближе, сокращая небольшое расстояние между ними до минимума. Юго вздрогнул от контраста температур, но не отстранился, послушно прижимаясь грудью к груди, греясь о горячую смуглую кожу.  
  
Базз-Би выдохнул шумно, пощекотав кожу дыханием, просунул руку под шеей Юго, обнимая. Он снова вдохнул его запах, полузабытый до сегодняшней ночи, и улыбнулся уголками губ расслабленно.  
  
Юго в руках казался таким домашним, родным; он был сонным и теплым. Ресницы приятно щекотали кожу на шее. Базз-Би понимал, что готов лежать так не одну вечность, тем более, что здесь это возможно. Для чистокровных время проносится меж взмахами ресниц, практически ничего не веся. Вернее проносилось бы, если бы не этот дурацкий дворец с его дурацким императором и дурацкими правилами. Базз-Би знал, что ему может влететь за такие слова, хоть сейчас Юго и совсем не кажется тем, кто может ударить так, что зазвенит в ушах, и придется расстаться с парочкой зубов. Повезет, если не с сознанием.  
  
Холодные белые солнечные лучи только-только поднимавшегося солнца лениво заглянули в комнату. Обычно Базз-Би не просыпался так рано по выходным, но сегодня вообще был особенный день.  
  
Юго спокойно лежал в его руках, кажется, опять задремав. Он едва слышно сопел, и Базз-Би ерошил его длинные волосы, задумчиво глядя в окно на белое тусклое солнце, думая о тех годах, что они провели порознь. Время тогда тянулось так медленно, а сейчас казалось, что пронеслось за несколько ударов сердца. Это странно, но сейчас Базз-Би решительно плевать, потому что Юго сейчас рядом, дремлет, доверившись окончательно.  
  
А ведь без него эти три года было почти больно дышать, и каждая огненная стрела жгла так сильно, словно он был обычным человеком, для которого любой контакт с огнем гарантирует ожог.  
  
И вот это Базз-Би страшно не нравилось. Он не хотел быть зависимым от кого-то. Всю жизнь был сам по себе, такой крутой и самостоятельный, а тут вдруг ему стало больно из-за какого-то глупого мальчишки, который предал его. От этих мыслей всегда становилось горько, и обидно, и мерзко, даже сейчас, но Базз-Би совсем не хотел об этом думать. Не думать не получалось. Он вспоминал Яхве на коне, смотрящего сверху вниз, вспоминал, как Юго поймал его стрелу, обжегшись, вспоминал, как они уходили вместе, оставляя его лежать там одного. Вспоминал, как тяжело ему было после, будто из души вырвали огромный кусок, и это чувство совсем не нравилось, оно даже не притуплялось и не пропадало. Вспоминал, каким ледяным взглядом встретил его Юго спустя три года.  
  
Сейчас Базз-Би ощущал себя… завершенным.  
  
И это ему тоже не нравилось, потому что зависеть от кого-то — это так мерзко, но он уже ничего не мог поделать. Он сам бегал за Юго, сам затащил его в постель.  
  
Если бы Базз-Би не был таким смелым, Юго не лежал бы сейчас, так доверчиво прижимаясь к его груди.  
  
Собственные размышления злили, потому что все было просто замечательно ровно до того момента, как Базз-Би начал думать. Это вообще была его частая проблема. Базз-Би хотел тепла и спокойствия, а не того, что творилось сейчас на душе. От этого нужно было как-то срочно избавиться, иначе он сожжет здесь все к чертям. Руки уже опасно нагрелись.  
  
Из этого страшного марева его вырвал голос Юго.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
  
Базз-Би дрогнул, и внутри что-то оборвалось, сжалось, затрепетало от этого тихого сонного голоса. Захотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь, что угодно. Спалить к чертям весь дворец и устроить фейерверк на его пепелище, например. Юго эту идею, правда, вряд ли оценит. Хотя Базз-Би было все равно, ему достаточно было крепко сжимать его в объятиях и дышать им одним, жмурясь.  
  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — прошелестел Базз-Би, чувствуя, как тонкие холодные пальцы ложатся на его спину под лопатками.  
  
Базз-Би думалось, им стоит поговорить о многом. Три года прошло, и, судя по всему, у них обоих много чего произошло. Но говорить сейчас не хотелось. Не хотелось шевелиться. Хотелось лежать так вечность и, желательно, не одну. В груди наконец-то не жгло от жара, как все эти года, а приятно мерно теплилось, не принося больше мучений. Юго в руках уже не казался таким ледяным.  
  
Базз-Би улыбнулся уголками губ, глубоко вдыхая его запах.  
  
От Юго пахло зимой, утром в середине января, только он не кололся, как мороз. Больше не кололся.  
  
Юго вдруг шевельнулся, выпутываясь из крепких объятий, навис над ним, сверкая ласковой улыбкой, от которой внутри сжималось и переворачивалось. Он упирался на согнутый локоть, его волосы упали, щекоча кожу Базз-Би. Он выглядел таким домашним, нежным, мягким, что груди приятно тепло щемило.  
  
— Знаешь, что, — шепнул Юго с хитрым прищуром.  
  
— Что? — Базз-Би положил ладонь на его плечо, поглаживая.  
  
— Я так и не научился собирать духовный лук.  
  
Базз-Би приподнял бровь и рассмеялся, дернул Юго на себя и прижал к своей груди. Юго ойкнул и нахмурился, кончики его ушей очаровательно покраснели.  
  
— Только попробуй разболтать это! — Юго воинственно вскинул на него глаза.  
  
— Это страшная тайна? — Базз-Би улыбнулся.  
  
— Это необходимая тайна, — мрачно отозвался Юго. Базз-Би вдруг вспомнил, как безгранично они доверяли друг другу раньше. — Если чистокровный квинси при дворе не может собрать духовное оружие, то… император, конечно, на позволит отстранить меня, но…  
  
Базз-Би поморщился.  
  
— Что ты ему так приглянулся? — спросил он недовольно. Юго поморгал, посмотрел растерянно и сразу похолодел. Базз-Би дрогнул и испугался, что сейчас вернется стена. Но этого не случилось.  
  
— Все очень сложно, — шепнул Юго так удивленно, будто впервые задался этим вопросом. — Я еще не совсем уверен. Он никогда ничего мне не объяснял…  
  
— И ты просто… — Базз-Би громко фыркнул.  
  
— Я не хочу ссориться с тобой, — серьезно сказал Юго, и Базз-Би заткнулся мгновенно. Если бы это был кто-то другой, то Базз бы ни за что не замолчал. Да он бы и несколько лет назад не остановился, высказал бы Юго все, что он думает, потому что в то время Юго никуда бы от него не делся. Он зависел от Базз-Би. Сейчас у него здесь есть все: положение, ранг, власть; ему есть куда идти. Базз-Би было непривычно чувствовать и понимать это. То, что Юго больше не зависел от него. Как раз наоборот. Это бесило, но Базз-Би тоже не хотел ссориться.  
  
— Хорошо, я молчу. Пока что.  
  
Юго кивнул и склонил голову обратно Базз-Би на грудь. Тот погладил его по волосам.  
  
— Как ты пробился сюда? — шепнул Юго, его ладонь легла на бок Базз-Би, и пальцы пощекотали ребра.  
  
— Я же великий Базз-Би, это было проще простого!  
  
— А. Ну да, ну да.  
  
— Ага. Ты что, сомневаешься?  
  
— Нет, что ты. Разве я смею?  
  
— То-то же.  
  
Базз-Би удовлетворенно уставился в потолок. Он чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым, каким не был уже давно.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что тебе нужно куда-то сегодня, — протянул он угрожающе.  
  
— Вообще-то нет, но…  
  
— Значит, лежим.  
  
Юго не стал спорить. Похоже, ему тоже не хотелось того, что должно было следовать за его «но». Может, он давно так не отдыхал. А еще он был рад не меньше Базз-Би. Просто лежать вместе было уже потрясающе.  
  
Базз-Би хотел бы поговорить об этих трех годах, но сейчас он не находил для этого слов, не знал, о чем говорить. К тому же, слишком уютно было лежать и молчать, чувствовать друг друга. Между ними будто натянулась нить, которую ничем не порвать, не разрезать. Она держала их в равновесии, как провод снабжая одного холодом, другого — жаром. Такая странная связь немного напрягала, ведь Базз-Би ощущал себя зависимым от нее, и это не нравилось ему. Он подозревал, что от этой связи никак не избавиться, а если и можно попытаться, то станет очень больно. Мысли об этом мешали. Хотелось спросить у Юго, чувствует ли он нечто похожее, но он не решался.  
  
Откуда-то Базз-Би знал, что Юго задавался тем же вопросом, и от этого было немного легче.  
  
По крайней мере, Базз-Би знал, что теперь точно не отпустит его от себя.  
  
— Почему ты меня игнорировал? — спросил Базз через некоторое время. Юго едва заметно напрягся, будто срочно искал ответа, которого у него не было.  
  
— Я не уверен. Я… я тебя не узнавал.  
  
— Я не настолько сильно изменился, — Базз фыркнул громко. Слова Юго ему не нравились.  
  
— Нет, я не о том. Это очень сложно объяснить. И я вообще, честно говоря, не знаю, как это объяснить. Я… смотрел, но не видел, — Юго смолк, нахмурившись. — Давай оставим это на потом. Пожалуйста.  
  
Базз-Би нехотя кивнул. Он хотел разобраться во всем этом здесь и сейчас, но положение казалось очень зыбким, и терять Юго снова не хотелось. Более того, Базз-Би казалось, что если это произойдет снова, то он просто умрет. С этим определенно нужно будет разобраться, только все это позже.  
  
А пока можно было спокойно насладиться обществом друг друга.  
  
В груди больше не жгло.


End file.
